With the popularity of portable electronic devices and wireless devices that support audio applications, there is a growing need to provide a simple and complete solution for audio communications applications. For example, some users may utilize Bluetooth-enabled devices, such as headphones and/or speakers, to allow them to communicate audio data with their wireless handset while freeing to perform other activities. Other users may have portable electronic devices that may enable them to play stored audio content and/or receive audio content via broadcast communication, for example.
However, integrating multiple audio communication technologies into a single device may be costly. Combining a plurality of different communication services into a portable electronic device or a wireless device may require separate processing hardware and/or separate processing software. Moreover, coordinating the reception and/or transmission of data to and/or from the portable electronic device or a wireless device may require significant processing overhead that may impose certain operation restrictions and/or design challenges. For example, a handheld device such as a cellphone that incorporates Bluetooth may pose certain coexistence problems caused by the close proximity of the Bluetooth and an FM transmitter and receiver.
Furthermore, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios in a handheld may result in significant increases in power consumption. Power being a precious commodity in most wireless mobile devices, combining devices such as a cellular radio, a Bluetooth radio and a WLAN radio requires careful design and implementation in order to minimize battery usage. Additional overhead such as sophisticated power monitoring and power management techniques are required in order to maximize battery life.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.